


Wolves and Words

by Artemis_demonicus, buttercupsanddandelions, CloudSpeck



Series: Wolves and Words Verse [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Jaskier gets his courting advice from male birds of paradise and no you can't change my mind, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_demonicus/pseuds/Artemis_demonicus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercupsanddandelions/pseuds/buttercupsanddandelions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudSpeck/pseuds/CloudSpeck
Summary: Jaskier has to stop his jaw from dropping to the floor when the most gorgeous looking barista he has ever seen walks in from a little door to the left of the counter, presumably the kitchen, and calls someone to come collect their drink. Jaskier almost passes out as the baristas deep baritone carries across the shop.It feels like an eternity before the buyer of the drink walks up to the counter to collect and the handsome barista finally turns to him so he can order. The order that Jaskier has planned out in his head immediately vanishes as he stares at the man standing in front of him.“Holy fuck, you’re hot.”
Relationships: Aiden & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Wolves and Words Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053758
Comments: 37
Kudos: 94





	1. The One with the World's Hottest Barista

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this series! This was the brainchild of our Jaskel server from way back when, and after a brief hiatus, we've decided to share what we have so far. Thank you to everyone on the server, and special thanks to Artemis and Kiersten for allowing me to hop on this project!

Jaskier absolutely needs to study for his psychology of music exam if he has any chance of lifting his A- to an A+, but the thought of actually studying is rotting his brain from the inside out. He called and recruited his new best friend Triss because a certain  _ someone _ had other places to be, to keep him on task. It’s slow going and he feels like his brain  _ might  _ start leaking from his ears but it’s progress.

“You know you are allowed to take a break right?” Triss’ voice brings him out of his suffering and back into present day.

“I’m allowed to what?” Jaskier’s voice comes out in a slur before he coughs and grabs for his hydro flask for some water. When he lifts the aluminum bottle it is devastatingly empty.

“Oh no” His voice comes out in the tiniest of whispers, and he shakes the bottle as if it will magically conjure up more water if he wishes hard enough.

Triss once again interrupts his suffering with a screech of her chair as she moves to stand, “Come on let’s get some caffeine in you. I know just the place.”

She waits patiently as he packs up his laptop, notebooks, and assortment of highlighters that he never uses but still sets out on the table because they’re  _ pretty _ .

Jaskier stands as well, his messenger bag hitting his thigh as he does, “Alright Miss Triss lead the way.”

* * *

Triss pulls him along from the quad to the little cobblestone covered streets outside of campus, moving slowly to make sure he's able to keep up with her purposeful 'med student' strides.

They weave down two streets and around a corner before Triss stops them in front of a place he's never been, but takes the time to describe in his head as 'dreamy in its antiquity'. It's a sweet little building, with its wide, curve-framed, display windows and the metal sign hanging off a post over the door (a wolf head superimposed over an open book). The off-center dark wood door has ' _ Words and Wolves _ ' etched into it in a faded gold print and Jaskier is immediately enamored with it all. The feeling only seems to grow the moment Triss pulls him into the establishment.

The interior is lovely; homey and warm. Bookshelves along the walls and circular tables in the middle floor, all in rich tones, the floor a dark wood, obviously worn from the number of patrons the building has seen through the years. Jaskier immediately feels like his whole being is relaxed which is the exact opposite of what this whole caffeine mission was meant to accomplish. A scan of the building leads him toward one of the only empty tables near the counter. Triss gives him a smile when he slumps himself into his seat.

"So, I know you aren't a huge fan, but it really is mostly just coffee drinks here. They are the best though, I promise...and I think you'll  _ really  _ find some of the stuff in here eye-catching. If you were more awake it may even be right up your alley." Triss gives him a stunning smile and adjusts her new sweater.

"Doll, if I was less tired, my paper and my studying would all be finished. I'd have an A+ in this damned psych class and Aiden wouldn't be on my ass for falling asleep during the last episode of Hannibal we watched." Jaskier whines dramatically, hands flailing to his coursework and the bag with his laptop like they have a curse for Triss to break.

"All I can tell you is to go and grab a coffee and then take a break and try again. Also, Aiden's watched that episode three times without you. Bitch at him for that when you get home if he's going to be salty about you sleeping." Triss pulls her own books back out and sets back to studying, leaving Jaskier to stand with a huff and make his way to the counter at the front.

The menu is written out on a dark board and hung against the back wall. Cappuccinos, espressos, lattes, and more. Triss wasn't joking about it being basically nothing but coffee. Jaskier clicks his tongue and steps closer. Which had the least actual coffee flavor? They didn't even sell teas? Maybe the barista would- Oh, oh is- Well hell. Hello, handsome barista.

Jaskier has to stop his jaw from dropping to the floor when the most gorgeous looking barista he has ever seen walks in from a little door to the left of the counter, presumably the kitchen, and calls someone to come collect their drink. Jaskier almost passes out as the baristas deep baritone carries across the shop.

It feels like an eternity before the buyer of the drink walks up to the counter to collect and the handsome barista finally turns to him so he can order. The order that Jaskier has planned out in his head immediately vanishes as he stares at the man standing in front of him.  
  
“Holy fuck, you’re hot,” Jaskier almost slaps himself. Why did he just say that? He hears Triss groan like she wants to hit her head on the table behind him in some secondhand form of embarrassment. “Wait! Shit! I’m sorry!” Thank fuck the barista lets out a quiet laugh.   
  
“What would you like?” The deep baritone of the barista curls around him.

_ 'You', _ Jaskier wants to say, just barely holding himself back.

“Ah yes, um, can I please have a septuple espresso?” Jaskier blinks away the shock he immediately feels with himself. ' _ What, _ why did I just say that?' He watches as the man behind the counter pulls an almost concerned face. At least it will be memorable, he thinks to himself.    
  
“You know that's seven shots of espresso right? You sure you want that?” The barista questions, probably thinking Jaskier is just a little insane. In a way, he’s probably right.

“Of course!” Jaskier responds with confidence that he most definitely does not have. He watches as the barista lets out a laughing breath, but retreats back to the kitchen to make the stupidly strong drink. Walking back to Triss he spots her incredulous expression. Ah yes, she had heard the drink order. He gives her the most charming smile he can manage.

“What are you doing? You don't even like coffee, why would you order  _ that _ ?” She hisses, shock and humor bleeding into something close to embarrassed horror.   
  
“To be memorable, my dear. There's a fine art to it-,” He's cut off by the barista calling out his drink. Damn, that was fast.   
  
Jaskier gets back up to go retrieve his drink, throwing a wink at the man, before once again walking back to Triss.   
  
“Right, stay here, keep the table. I'm going to order.” She huffs with an exaggerated eye roll. He nods as she gets up, taking the moment to look, glancing around at the shelves of books lining two of the walls, ladder leaning against one, and the three bookshelves running through the half of the room where there were no tables.    
  
Triss sits back down all too soon with her drink already in hand and watches as Jaskier takes the first sip of his and immediately pulls a face. She pulls the drink out of his hand and places hers in front of him, taking a large gulp of his monstrosity of a drink as she does. Jaskier picks up the cup placed in front of him and tentatively takes a small sip, revealing the drink to be a very milky raspberry chai latte. He hums appreciatively as he takes a long sip. ****

“That more to your taste, hun?” Triss glances down at the cup she swapped for, sniffs it, and puts it back down far off to the side where nobody can touch the ghastly thing. The taste had been too much even for her. “Jaskier?”

She looks towards him only to see him lost in daydreams as he makes eyes at the barista who is either very oblivious or very pointedly ignoring the already swooning brunette. Triss taps at his arm to get his attention and holds in her laughter when it causes him to jump. It would have been a picture-worthy look if she'd caught it in time.

“He works here, he’s not going to disappear if you take your eyes off him.”

Jaskier flushes and a part of Triss is jealous at how good it makes him look. “It’s just, well,” his hand starts to gesticulate in the dramatic way they do sometimes when Jaskier's feelings seem to be bubbling high. “Look at him! He’s hot as fuck and it would be a damn shame to lose out on a sight like that.” 

He pauses his tirade to take another sip of his swapped drink, “Can’t believe I’m going to buy so much coffee from this place.” He mumbles and shakes his head before setting the drink back down.

Triss squints at him and hopes it gives off the aura she wants it to, vague disappointment nestled behind motherly disbelief. “You don’t even like coffee, _ remember _ ?” 

Jaskier sighs as if the weight of the world is on his shoulders, “Yeah, but I’m gonna buy it anyway.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Triss starts to chuckle, “they sell books too. I know you love those and you would suffer far less from them.”

It’s only then that Jaskier realizes that he’s been half-assing his plan. The plan? To make the hottest barista to ever live fall hopelessly in love with him.

“I’m gonna buy all the coffee  _ and  _ all the books.” He says it to himself really, but going off of Triss’ snort she definitely hears it too. 

“You can’t possibly buy  _ all _ of their stock.” She starts to get thirsty again and as she refuses to let Jaskier’s monstrous order touch her lips once more, she tries to grab for the raspberry chai only to get her hand smacked in retaliation. “Hey! At least buy me another drink, I love the way Eskel makes them.” And that’s where Triss makes her mistake. Her mouth clicks shut automatically and a sheepish look overtakes her face.

Jaskier’s eyebrows climb incredibly high, “Doll you  _ were _ holding out on me? Me, your most favorite friend who could’ve bought you  _ all  _ the drinks you wanted?”

The look disappears and Triss raises an eyebrow in return, “Most favorite friend huh? So you wouldn’t mind if I let Yennefer in on that bit of information. I’m sure she’d be glad to know that you’ve surpassed her for  _ most favorite _ friend status.”

Jaskier blanches, “Well,” he draws out, “let’s not take drastic measures.” He stands with the stolen chai in hand, “What was it you ordered again? A pumpkin spice latte with, hmm, eight shots of espresso?” His pallor returns to his normal coloring as he grins maniacally. “I’m sure darling Eskel will-”

“Yes?”

Jaskier sees his life flash before his eyes. He fucking forgot how close their chairs were to the counter.

Maybe if he doesn’t turn around the most beautiful barista in the world would think he misheard his unruly customers speak his name. Then again if he turns around he also gets to see that gorgeous face again. So Jaskier, being Jaskier, sucks it up and turns around.

Eskel is leaning against his side of the counter with a curious expression on his face and the look makes Jaskier just melt. He cocks an eyebrow and Jaskier gives him his most charming smile in return, cheeks coloring.  _ Rugged beauty, with the softest eyes. _ Even his scars are beautiful, insofar as how different they are from what he always sees on everyone at campus.

"Are you okay?" The barista, Eskel, speaks up. Jaskier huffs in embarrassment and nods his head. "You said something about a pumpkin spice latte...with eight extra shots of espresso?" Eskel's face goes through a complicated change of expression, worry and confusion showing foremost. He doesn’t say anything against it though.

"Oh yes, eight shots, cinnamon sugar, whip cream. A lot if you have it." Jaskier gives the most winning smile he can and steps closer to the counter. "I was thinking of picking up a new book today. Would you happen to have any recommendations, handsome?" In for a penny, in for a pound since he'd already made a fool of himself earlier with his outburst. You would think Jaskier had never met a gorgeous man before. He was going to flirt and flirt the way Eskel deserved now.

"We have plenty of whip cream, don't worry. You seem like the kind that enjoys that." Eskel says with a small nod, taking a cloth to wipe the counter down. "As for book recommendations, my favorite genre is that way." He has a nice pink tinge to the tips of his ears as he points in the direction of one of the back shelves, labeled 'Low Fantasy'. "I'm not sure what you're into,"  _ You, _ "but there are some pretty good chaptered books there. Holly Black is good when you just need to unwind for a while."

Eskel has such a nice baritone that it takes a second for Jaskier to realize that he's stopped talking and to pull himself out of the sound still echoing in his head. When he registers what Eskel's said, his excitement and burgeoning crush seem to triple. "Holly Black is an amazing author! Oh, I love her. You like her too? This is so exciting." He gives Eskel a sunshine smile. "I'll have to buy her new book from you, maybe a few others too."

Eskel laughs softly and shakes his head. "Well, we are a book shop. Buy all the books you'd like. I'm going to go get started on your extra whip cream-pumpkin spice-espresso-latte." The word espresso causes Eskel to scrunch his face in the 'worry' way, but it's gone as fast as it came, just the same as he is. Jaskier turns back to the table and flops dramatically.

"Triss, my darling dollface _ , I am in love. _ " He groans, hand going to cover his forehead like a swooning maid. Triss gives him the most unimpressed expression she can manage.

"I suppose there are worse people for you to ‘fall in love' with." She flicks her fingers in quotation marks. "You're not going to moon over him this entire study session are you?"

"Pumpkin spice, whip cream insanity for the Holly Black fan that didn't give me a name." Eskel gives him a grin and Jaskier melts into his chair.

"I'm going to  _ more  _ than just moon over him." He mumbles quietly, cheeks red.

“Jaskier,” Triss speaks, rather loudly prompting Jaskier to sink down in his seat “his name is Jaskier.” She already knows that there is going to be very little studying happening today.    
  
Eskel smiles at that and Jaskier thinks that it's the most beautiful thing in the world.

“It is indeed as the lady says,” He cuts in, scrambling to his feet and holding out a hand for Eskel to shake. Trying to regain his composure, instead of looking so very obviously smitten, “I'm Jaskier, and you are Eskel I presume?” 

There's a quiet laugh as the man responds.

“You presume correctly, Jaskier.” He shakes Jaskier’s hand before gesturing to the shelves of books behind the row of tables. “You should take a look around, we have quite a few Holly black books and some similar styled ones a little further back   


Jaskier’s hand clenched as if it wished Eskel didn’t let go first, but he didn't want to terrify the man by making grabby hands at him so he resists the urge, “Oh thank you ever so much for your help lovely Eskel.” He winks at the man, go big or go home right, and twirls around and makes his way to the shelves.

The shelves are tightly packed with several ladders leaning against them encouraging visitors to climb them if their hearts desired. Jaskier is very tempted to climb it but is also very tempted to push a certain barista into the ladder a la a certain Hannibal scene. 

He does make an attempt to read through the sideways titles on the shelves but finds himself getting distracted by Eskel’s voice calling out orders for other people who weren’t overwhelmed enough to not leave their names.

Fools, how can they not see the god before their eyes serving them coffee and kind smiles? It does mean less competition for darling Eskel’s affections though so he guesses he can forgive them for their sins.

“Blonde roast coffee for Taylor?” There he goes again being perfect and this time Jaskier can’t help but turn his head to the left where the counter is. 

And what do you know he’s making accidental eye contact with Eskel and there goes all the blood back to his face again. This is fine, really it is, no problem whatsoever.

Eskel looks away first and he’s just  _ too _ far away to tell if he’s blushing or not but Jaskier likes to believe he is.

Jaskier’s phone buzzes from its spot in his back pocket. He pulls it out and it’s a selfie from Aiden. His smug face has their shared Netflix account behind him as he queues up an episode of Hannibal. Jaskier might kill him today really, but if Aiden didn’t skimp on their plans then he wouldn’t be here with Triss and Triss wouldn't have taken him to meet his future husband so all is well?

Now Jaskier has to send a picture of his future husband to Aiden to show him what he’s missing out on. He holds his phone in front of his face to act like he needs it that close in the first place to see what’s on the screen and switches to the camera app. It takes a moment for it to focus and the zoom is kinda pixely but it’s fine.

As he goes to take the picture he’s startled by someone jostling his shoulders. He shouts, his thumb slips, the sound of a camera shutter is heard ‘round the world.

Everyone is staring at him and if he were anyone else he might get embarrassed and flee, never to return to this little piece of sanctuary again, but he  _ is  _ Jaskier. 

So he starts laughing and it is a signal for everyone else to return to what they’re doing. 

Jaskier turns to face his attacker, a feral grin on his face for the person who interrupted his very important task, and it’s Triss with the smuggest look on her face.

“What were you doing there?” Triss crosses her arms.

Jaskier hides his phone behind his back as if that will do anything. Triss starts clicking the heel of her shoe in that real intimidating way that reminds him of his mother and it sends a chill up his spine and he automatically hands her his phone.

Logically he knows it’s still on the camera app so she won’t see it right away, logically he also knows Triss is a med student and definitely smart enough to figure out that she can just click on the little circle next to the shutter button.

She snorts, “Idiot your picture makes him look like a cryptid.” She starts giggling, “Jask you made your dream man look like the Mothman.” 

“And who’s to say my dream man  _ isn’t  _ Mothman.” Jaskier swipes his phone back and takes a look at the now infamous photo and Eskel kinda does look like a cryptid, but no worries he’ll just have to try again.

“Is that a picture of me?” Oh, the gods really want Jaskier to die of a heart attack today, don’t they?

He’s already spinning on his heel ready to start spitting out excuses when Eskel continues, “Oh no, were you trying to take a picture of yourself and forgot to switch the camera?” 

_ Oh no, he’s completely oblivious _ . 

“You are absolutely correct, my dear,” Jaskier replies nodding, a small plan already formulating in his head, “I wanted to take a picture with these beautiful books behind me to commemorate my introduction to this exquisite store! Why don’t you join me? It would be an honor if the gorgeous barista from my first visit accompanied me in the picture.”

“Are you sure?” Eskel spoke hesitantly, “I wouldn't want to ruin your photo with these.” His voice was quiet as he gestured to his face, clearly insecure about the scars that ran from above his right eyebrow and down his face, cutting through one side of his lip. 

Now that just wouldn't do, “Nonsense!” Jaskier asserts, perhaps a little too loudly judging by the eyes of the other customers once more focusing on him. “Why wouldn’t I want the absolutely stunning barista to join me?” It wasn’t intended to be a question and said stunning barista seemed to pick up on it.   
  
“Then the honor is all mine.” Eskel laughs, moving to stand beside Jaskier as the man raises his phone once more to take the picture.

By this point, there was a small queue by the till glaring angrily at them.   
  
“I should probably let you get back to work, my dear.” He spoke, looking up from where he was staring at the picture, Eskel looked perfect. “Before your customers decide to burn me at the stake for stealing you away.”   
  
Eskel laughs again but nods, turning to walk back past the tables and to the counter.   
  
Jaskier looks back down at the picture, sighing happily and sending the picture to Aiden along with the message ‘ _ my future husband _ ’ immediately getting a flood of responses asking everything about him. He starts answering every question to the best of his ability until Triss coughs loudly by his ear, shocking him back into reality and making him jump about two feet into the air this time.    
  
“Sweet Melitele, Triss! Don’t scare me like that!” Jaskier gasps, still trying to regain his composure.   
  
“Then don’t act like I’ve suddenly gone invisible because a handsome man smiled at you.” And as he goes over the whole 30-second encounter in his head he remembers that Triss was there to witness all that. Whoops.

“Where has your eloquence gone, Jask? Really laying it on thick around him weren't you,” Triss spoke with a smug expression painted on her face, “I know you like to talk in a  _ higher manner _ than the average person, but that was pushing it a bit, don't you think,  _ dear _ ?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, doll,” Jaskier huffs, still annoyed from being caught off guard, “my speech is a product of my  _ fine upbringing, _ ” the words dripping with sarcasm.    
  
Triss only rolls her eyes and walks towards the door, before stopping as she offers her arm out for Jaskier to take, which he happily does, bounding up to her and slipping his own arm into the crook of her elbow. With one last glance back and a small wave to Eskel, they stride out the door.   
  
“Next time we come here, my dear, please remind me to bring my wallet.” Jaskier smiles but doesn’t look down at Triss.    
  
“What are you planning, Jaskier? I can practically hear the cogs turning in your mind.”   
  
He doesn’t respond, only smiling to himself as they make their way back home.


	2. The One Where We Meet the Disaster Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, you're going to woo your new hunk by giving him things he sees literally every day? Ouch, shit. That's hot." Aiden sucks a finger into his mouth and Jaskier shakes his head, clicking his tongue.
> 
> "No dummy, I'm going to woo him by giving him me every day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Here's the introduction of our favorite fanon character and our vehicle for coming up with ridiculous pet names.

After they get back to the quad, a kiss to Triss' cheek and a promise to not bother the poor man too much- something they both know he's unlikely to keep- Jaskier books it back to his dorm room. The door bangs open with force, so much so that Aiden who's laying on Jaskier's bed with his laptop goes flying off with a scream.

"You, you, fuck!" His best friend yelps as he tumbles and the annoying as hell student next door, Bradley Whats-his-fuck, bangs twice against the wall to quiet them down.

"I'm in love!" Jaskier shouts dramatically, bag dropping with a loud thud by the now shut door. Bradley bangs the wall again. It must be a Mad Men marathon day for him. He always acts insufferable when he's watching it, channeling the male leads or something.

"You told me over text, Jask.  _ My future husband _ . I coulda dropped the damn laptop just now and then we would've had to go to Yen's to stream shit. Just barging in here, what if I was trying to stroke one off, huh?" Aiden gripes, setting the laptop to the side.

Jaskier blinks once, blinks again, before his hands go to his hips. "Aiden. Shut the hell up. You were not. Five minutes ago you texted to tell me if I didn't hurry up that you were ordering pizza for dinner and you always get disgusting toppings. Like really, who gets pineapples and anchovies on their pizza? Anyway, you're distracting me! I need to tell you about my brilliant plan to nab my future husband."

"You-what? Okay. Just slow down and let me order the pizza first, Picasso."

"...Picasso, Aiden?"

"Is it not Picasso?" Jaskier chokes a laugh and shakes his head hard, dropping down onto the bed next to him. "Well shit, um, Car-No...Who-The love motherfucker."

"Don Juan?" Jaskier snorts. Aiden hits him with his own cat-shaped pillow. 

"No. No, it started with, damn it. It was, this is really going to bug the hell out of me, but maybe it'll come to me after pizza?" Aiden slams the pillow into Jaskier again at another spout of giggles before going to call in an order of two veggie pizzas. He's hit with a sweatshirt before he can ask for pineapple to be added.

* * *

"Okay, so this master plan of yours?" Aiden grins sharply, ready for whatever Jaskier's rather ridiculous mind has concocted up and ready to join in.

"I'm going to woo him with books and coffee." Jaskier holds his hands out in a ta-da, and moves toward the front hall when Aiden gets the delivery alert on his phone. He doesn’t need to see Aiden's reaction to know his plan is brilliant in its simplicity.

Jaskier hands the boxes over to Aiden when he gets back in the room and then makes himself comfortable, piling pillows up behind him. They divvy the first box up between each other and set the second aside.

"So, you're going to woo your new hunk by giving him things he sees literally every day? Ouch, shit. That's hot." Aiden sucks a finger into his mouth and Jaskier shakes his head, clicking his tongue.

"No dummy, I'm going to woo him by giving him  _ me _ every day. I'm going to buy books and coffee from him every day so that I can talk to him and we can flirt.  _ Logic _ , Kitten." Jaskier pulls the hand away from the man's mouth and presses a kiss to Aiden's burned fingers.

"That's," He starts off, "So you're going to just get him so used to you being there, then he, what? Falls madly in love? It's a very you thing. You're a Casanova.  _ Casanova _ . CASANOVA! God damn it! That was the word!"

Bradley bangs against the wall again and the Mad Men episode playing in the background gets turned up louder. Jaskier inhales the bite of pizza he'd just taken a bite of and tries not to laugh at Aiden and starts coughing it back up just as fast.

"Didn't Casanova die?" Aiden slams a hand on Jaskier's back as he asks.

"F-fuck if I know. Shit Aiden, stop it or my lungs are gonna come up next. Are you going to help me with my plan or not?"

Aiden drops his hand after giving one more gentle rub to his back. "Tell me what I need to do."

"I need to learn my beautiful new man's work schedule." Jaskier takes a cooled down bite of his pizza. 

Let the scheming begin.

* * *

Three hours later both men are sat on the floor in the middle of their shared room surrounded by more pizza boxes and several printed timetables and plans, they had made plans of average shift times for coffee shops and for bookstores, planning a personal visiting timetable of when one of them had to visit to check who was working on that particular shift. They also had a blank timetable printed out in large that is now taped into the wall, conveniently covering a rather large, suspiciously shaped dent they managed to make a few months prior so that they could write in and record their findings.    
  
It was all very meticulously planned. 

Almost as meticulously planned as Jaskier’s calendar was when they had first met.

But that’s a story for another time.

“Jaskier,” Aiden throws his arm over Jaskier’s shoulders, “my buddy, my dude, my guy, imagine how fucking smart we’d be if we put this much effort into our studying.”

Jaskier snorts and pushes Aiden’s arm off of him, “Fuck you my brain is full of smartness.” Aiden tips over from the force of the shove and sprawls on the floor. His foot kicks one of the empty pizza boxes but neither of them pays it any mind.

“But you'd rather be full of something else am I right?" Aiden lifts his hand for a high five but gets a smack to his face. 

“That's my husband you're talking about!” Jaskier stands on shaky legs, numb from being on the floor for too long, and grabs one of his many pillows off his bed, "Don't be nasty!" Each word is accompanied by a smack of the pillow to Aiden’s chest and Aiden's snorts. 

Aiden reaches for Jaskier’s ankles but Jaskier twirls away with the pillow clenched to his chest, “Oh ho ho now you try to trip me?” He throws himself back down to the floor and starts tickling Aiden’s sides, “Jail for kitten, jail for a million years.”

The banging on the wall returns and Jaskier can’t recall if it’s Bradley or Chadley simply because he’s lost track of time.

Aiden’s still giggling to himself despite Jaskier stopping, almost like he’s still feeling phantom fingers gliding along his sides. Ohhh can ghosts tickle people? Is that a thing they can do? He opens his mouth to ask Aiden for his opinion when Aiden beats him to the punch.

“You have a  _ phantasmic _ touch” Aiden gasps out, still laughing and trying to shake off the hands that aren’t there. Jaskier groans loudly and throws another pillow hitting Aiden in the face again. That seems to throw Aiden out of the clutches of the invisible hands and he sits up, grasping the pillow to his chest. “Sooo, tell me about him. I haven’t just spent the last few hours planning ways to help you woo your man for you not to tell me anything about him.”   


Jaskier lets out a loud dramatic sigh, flopping backwards onto his bed.

  
“Kitten, he’s perfect.” Aiden’s head immediately shoots up and he opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by Jaskier adding “if you make a fucking purring joke I  _ will  _ throw more pillows at you.”   
  
With that Aiden snaps his jaw shut pouting at his friend that was very obviously not watching.   
  
Cued by Aidens silence, Jaskier continues.

“His  _ eyes,  _ sweet Melitele his eyes are beautiful, like a sunrise through a glass of whiskey,” Aiden snorts, actually  _ snorts.  _ “Oh fuck off kitten, I’m a poet! He’s so sweet, you should have seen his face when I ordered that gods awful drink, he was concerned, genuinely concerned, he didn’t even know me and he was already worried about my health!”   
  
“Or your sanity,” Aiden mutters but lets Jaskier go on after receiving an intense glare.

“He's funny and ever so humble. Can you imagine having a face and form like that and thinking you're unattractive, oh kitten he’s amazing! He likes the same authors that I do! It's a dream come true and he's so adorably oblivious, I was trying to take a picture of him and he caught me, I thought my  _ life  _ was over but he just thought I had forgotten to switch the camera,” Jaskier is still lying on his bed in their shared room but has taken to gesturing wildly with his arms stretched above him. “Just you wait until you see him in the flesh, he's absolutely marvelous.” He finally turns to look at Aiden trying to gauge his reaction and to Jaskiers delight, his best friend is still sitting on the floor clutching his pillow to his chest and grinning like a madman.   
  
“Oh you’ve got it bad, honeybuns,” Aiden laughs, scrambling up to join Jaskier on the bed. “Show me the picture again!”   
  
Jaskier pulls out his phone and hands it to Aiden, “He’s purrrr-fect!”   
  
“You said we couldn't make purring jokes!” Aiden squawks as he tackles Jaskier off the bed. 

Jaskier pulls them back up into a sitting position with a giggling huff. "It really is time to make our game plan though. I think it would be less conspicuous if you visit first." He points to one of the charts, tapping at the first date on it.

"Alright then, we start tomorrow. Their coffee better be good; I have a paper on thermodynamics that I'm going to need _a_ _lot_ of caffeine to write." Aiden stretches and stands, holding a hand out for the brunette to take.

"Okay so, you're going to go between your Statistics and Engineering classes to see. Theoretically, based on how every other shop seems to function, their timetable should mean that one person works opening. Right?" Jaskier takes another look at the chart while pulling on a pair of high-waisted joggers. "Right? Like, we aren't going to end up with a messed up chart because they decide to get jazzy with their hours?"

Aiden laughs, but shakes his head no and grabs his bag. "I think they work the same as everyone else. The website said so and it wouldn't make sense for them to suddenly, miraculously switch it up. I think you're starting to work yourself up for no reason, Sugar Dumpling."

"You can never worry enough, kitten. If you stop worrying, then how will you be ready for when something goes wrong?" Jaskier frowns, grabbing his own backpack and one of the charts.

"I'm ninety-nine percent sure that only counts for things like natural disasters and exam work, Puddin'." Aiden grabs his own chart and his purple utility jacket.

"Okay, well, I stand by what I said. Now, we're gonna be late if we keep standing around here and I  _ cannot  _ be late to Professor De Vries’ class again. Yen's mom or not, I think she'll fail me."

"Alright then, I'm off. I'll try to get a picture of your husband-to-be if he's working." Aiden blows a ridiculous kiss Jaskier's way and turns left when they leave the building. Jaskier turns right and starts up a fast-paced walk.

* * *

Two hours later finds Aiden outside of Wolves and Words after his Statistics class to start off their timetable charting. The place definitely is cute. He'll give his dramatic sweetheart of a best friend that at least. The inside is as cute as the outside, 'charming' or whatever it was that Jaskier had texted him. It's definitely a good place for studying.

Aiden finds a spot at a far table, not very far with how the layout is, but far enough, and sets up his laptop for lack of anything better to do. The menu on the website had mostly been full of cappuccinos, americanos, espressos, and lattes. He takes a second to go over what he wants in his head, because he's going to have to focus on who is behind the counter, and then he is up and moving. The man behind the counter is decidedly  _ not _ Jaskier's new husband. He's tall, very tall, with gold eyes and white (must be dyed) hair. He has a grimace on his face. Talk about customer service.

"Hello there, my very good sir." Aiden looks down at his name tag. "Geralt. Geralt, could I please get an espresso with, actually, yes, with four extra shots, please."

"You want an espresso...with four extra shots?" Geralt's grimace turns into a frown, but he quickly moves toward the till.

"Thank you  _ so _ much. My friend said this place had great espresso and honestly I just had to try it. What could be better than a coffee shop that is merged with a bookshop  _ and  _ has amazing coffee too?" Aiden grins brightly, hands motioning outwards.

Geralt grunts and rolls his eyes almost imperceptibly. "3.50, please."

"Only 3.50, my goodness, and cheap too." Aiden passes over the money and Geralt hands him a receipt without bothering with a reply.

Aiden stands at the end of the counter patiently, as patiently as he can manage, which for him involves tapping his fingers against the wood in a rhythm reminiscent of ' _ Fly Me To The Moon _ ' and trying to take a covert picture of  _ this  _ barista for their records. His picture comes out half alright when the silver-haired man shows back up with his drink.

"Oh, oh, thank you so much. You know, my friend said the guy that made his drink was super good at making them, maybe you know him? He said that he was super tall with dark hair?" Aiden asks, fishing for information and leaning against the counter as he takes a sip of his drink. Ah, caffeine. "This is exceptional."

"You're holding up the line, Aiden." Geralt stares pointedly at the student ID lanyard laying flat on Aiden's shirt, “S’probably one of my brothers, they both work here.”

"Interesting, interesting. Well, we’ll save that topic for next time. Thank you for the energy boost!" He grabs his cup and heads back over to his table. Regrettably, it's almost time for his next class. So much for working on the paper right now. Jaskier better buy the good take-out tonight because they were definitely pulling another all-nighter. At least the drink was good.

* * *

When Aiden makes it back to the dorm at the end of the day he hears Jaskier blasting their playlist through the shitty speaker Aiden bought because he insisted that he should be allowed to pay for  _ something _ in their room. 

He doesn’t bother knocking because if Jaskier was a true bro he would’ve put a sock on the doorknob like almost every other rational human being. The door bounces off the wall and almost smacks him in the face from the force of it and it interrupts Jaskier’s hairbrush solo to ' _Barbie Girl._ '

“You having fun there, stud muffin?” Aiden tries to lean casually against the door frame but misjudges the distance and almost falls on the floor, “Don’t,” Jaskier’s already laughing from his spot in the center of the room, “don’t fucking laugh, I caught you!” Aiden steadies himself and plucks the hairbrush from Jaskier’s loose grip, “You shithead did you want to hear about my visit or not?”

Jaskier squeaks and turns in a circle looking for his phone to pause the music, hard to have a conversation when you have to shout everything. He finds it placed on top of a pile of clothing that sits on the chair to his desk. The clothes have been there for either a day or a week but Jaskier  _ swears _ he will hang them up. Eventually. 

As soon as the music cuts out Jaskier’s mouth starts running, “You fucker you didn’t even text me during the trip, how dare you!” Aiden opens his mouth to retort but Jaskier is a motormouth, “Ok forget about that, let bygones be bygones. Did you see him though? Isn’t he the most handsome, the most gorgeous, the most perfect man you’ve ever seen? And I know you’ve seen me but it’s ok to break my heart by saying yes because I’m going to marry him and everyone knows what's mine is yours when you’re married. Oh, my gods when we get married we’ll be the best looking couple on the Continent, kitten you really should be honored to know me.”

Aiden rests his hand on Jaskier’s shoulder as soon as he made it clear that he was done with his mini-rant, “Jask, babe, do me a favor and take a breather for me.” 

Jaskier’s a little red in the face and very obviously takes some deep breaths, his whole body moving as he does it, “Sorry, you should’ve just cut me off when I started going, you know what I’m like.”

Okay, no time for sadness today so Aiden pulls Jaskier into a hug, “Awe, precious, I love hearing your rants though, they’re one of my favorite things about you.”

Jaskier pulls back a bit, “My ass is the best one though, right kitten?”

There’s nothing but silence and Jaskier yanks himself out of Aiden’s hold and starts smacking at his chest, “You’re the fucking worst, I don’t know why we’re even friends.” Aiden doubles over from either laughter or pain but Jaskier continues, “Anything else you want to confess while you’re at my mercy? Were you lying when you said my eyes were the best blue you’ve ever seen? Were you joking when you said I had luscious lips?” At this point, Aiden has fallen to the floor and is having the time of his life. “You said, ‘'Bro your face is so good like 1000/10’ Aiden were you lying to me this whole time?”

Aiden gasps out, “I do not sound like that,” and continues his fit.

Jaskier waits for his laughter to die down, “How did we even get here? Weren’t we gonna do some reconnaissance, some mission status report shit?” He sits next to Aiden on the floor and starts poking his tummy, “Come on tell me  _ everything _ .”

Aiden gingerly sits up with his arms hovering over his tummy, the muscles sore from the bouts of laughter and Jaskier’s relentless poking, “Oh yeah your dude wasn’t there unless he dyed his hair snow-white overnight, ooh that rhymed you proud of me, dove?” 

“What? No, that was awful, try harder next time. Wait, what do you mean he dyed his hair? Is he still everything my dreams are made of? Did you get a picture?” Jaskier gasps, “Did he catch you like he caught me, Aiden did you ruin everything?” 

During all  _ that _ , Aiden pulls out his phone and opens up the gallery app, and shows Jaskier the hastily snapped picture, “Is that your boo, boo?” 

Jaskier pulls on Aiden’s wrist to get the phone closer to his face. The man in the picture  _ is  _ gorgeous but there’s something missing from his face. There are no scars on this man. He sighs dejectedly, “Alas poor kitten, tis not the man I’ve promised my heart, soul, and body to. This is just some common bitch.” 

Aiden puts his phone away and sighs, “Don’t worry about it, Jask we’ll get him next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes we're ridiculous, we know, but listen, do you know what sharing a brain cell looks like??


	3. The One with the Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took the duo quite a few visits to get the full shift timetable.
> 
> After Aiden's first try during school hours it's Jaskier's turn. Heading down to the little store and practically sprinting across the cobblestone he pulls out his phone to text Aiden a long string of over-excited texts.
> 
> Finally, he gets to the store bursting through the door and nearly breaking the little bell that hung above to see that it is mostly empty, save for two rather elderly looking people sitting near the wall that turn to glare at him upon his rather loud arrival. He scans the store hoping to catch a glimpse of the gorgeous barista from his last visit, only to be met with the very angry face of a slightly younger-looking barista.
> 
> “What the fuck do you want you loud fucking piece of shit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, this was supposed to come out yesterday but my brain is trash.

It took the duo quite a few visits to get the full shift timetable.

After Aiden's first try during school hours it's Jaskier's turn. Heading down to the little store and practically sprinting across the cobblestone he pulls out his phone to text Aiden a long string of over-excited texts.

Finally, he gets to the store bursting through the door and nearly breaking the little bell that hung above to see that it is mostly empty, save for two rather elderly looking people sitting near the wall that turn to glare at him upon his rather loud arrival. He scans the store hoping to catch a glimpse of the gorgeous barista from his last visit, only to be met with the very angry face of a slightly younger-looking barista.   
  
“What the fuck do you want you loud fucking piece of shit?” Jaskier is very confused as to why this man is already yelling at him, he doesn’t _think_ he’s seen this man before. Although it's very possible that he could have slept with his sibling, or mother, or father. Look, he falls in love too quickly and trusts too easily, it's not his fault. But right now faced with the very angry face of a stranger he thinks it’s best to just play dumb.   
  
“Uhhhhhhh coffee?” He finally manages to get out hoping to the gods that this barista is just an angry person.   
  
“Fine, just fucking order and try to be fucking quiet if you’re staying, you nearly broke our damn bell.” Jaskier lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding at that, so he _didn’t_ sleep with this man’s relatives he just has _wittle sensitwive eawrs._ Even after the very brief and rather aggressive interaction between the two, Jaskier can tell he already likes this man.   
  
“Can I get a caramel macchiato with a fuck ton of whipped cream, 5 shots of espresso, and a strawberry pump?” That sounds like a memorable order, it's slightly concerning, judging by the way the man's face contorts in disgust but it's still just dessert-y enough that he could actually drink it whilst sitting in the little store keeping an eye out for his beloved-to-be.   
  
“What the fuck kind of shit is that you trying to die from a caffeine and sugar overdose?” Maybe not such a good order if the barista had to mention it. 

“Look,” Jaskier pauses, finally catching a glimpse of the man's name tag “Look, Lambert. I have music history and lit, psych _and_ music theory essays due by the end of the week, I need the fucking energy if I’m going to get them done to my usual standard” At least that seemed to make the aggressive barista understand as he turns to walk to the kitchen, still seeming to mutter under his breath about ‘fucking, music students’.

With Lambert in the kitchen, Jaskier turns to get a table before a few books on the back wall catch his eye: ‘ _1_ _10 positions and How to Get Your Man_ ’, ‘ _I_ _nteresting objects and How to Use Them_ ’, ' _P_ _ick Up Lines That Really Work_ ' and several more like them. He quickly rushes to the shelves making a mental note of the prices, he would definitely be buying them next time he visits during Eskel’s shift.   
  
After taking a picture and sending it to Aiden he turns to hear Lambert calling his order and eyeing him suspiciously. Right, he's still stood in the erotic book section. ‘ _Why do they even have an erotic book section???’_ That was a question for another day, as Jaskier collects his drink and pulls out his laptop, and starts typing furiously. He wasn’t lying when he said he had three essays due or he would have been bombarding the new barista with questions. 

From what Aiden had mentioned, Geralt, the white-haired barista, had said that he worked with his brothers so this aggressive one must be a brother of his dearest Eskel but unfortunately the questions surrounding the brother have to postponed to his next visit, one where he hadn’t spent hours planning a mild stalking itinerary with his best friend instead of writing.

* * *

The next visit was Aiden's turn, once again running down during his short amount of free time between lectures, texting Jaskier this time just so he wouldn’t bitch about the lack of communication later that day, only to be met with the same face as his last visit.   
  
“Geralt!” he immediately exclaims, maybe a little too excited to realize that they had only come across three staff members here meaning that it was going to be a whole lot easier to work out their rota. “It was Geralt, wasn’t it? I just realized I didn't properly introduce myself last time. I’m Aiden, Aiden Calico,” he spoke, holding out his hand for Geralt to shake. He was talking a bit too fast, but Geralt accepts his hand nonetheless even if he does look very reluctant.

“Funny to run into you again, although this is the same time I came the other day. Say, do you have the same shift every day?” Yes! This was the perfect question, it didn’t seem too stalkerish but it’ll help fill out the spreadsheet. However, his question was met with a noncommittal grunt followed by a short request for him to order. Aiden was sure that steam was going to start coming out of his ears, ‘ _A grunt! How on earth was he going to work out the timetable if he only grunts!?_ ’

“Can I pretty, pretty please get a large salted caramel mocha blended with five pumps of blonde roast, four pumps of caramel sauce, four pumps of caramel syrup, three pumps of mocha, three pumps of toffee nut syrup, double blended with extra whipped cream.” Sure that wasn’t the healthiest order but he had wasted too much time getting to the little coffee and bookstore so he would probably have to sprint back to Oxenfurt Academy or put his well-honed free running skills to good use and take to the roofs to get back in time for Professor Stregobor’s lecture, so he would definitely work it off, plus he needed something to ease the pain of said upcoming lecture.  
  
Once again, Geralt's face contorts into one of absolute disgust but, like his brothers, goes off to make the drink anyway.   
  
Aiden shoots a quick text to Jaskier that it was Geralt working this shift again, and most likely the same shift every day if that grunt could be interpreted as anything, and starts bouncing on his heels waiting for the monstrous drink to be ready.   
  
As soon as Geralt hands the drink to him he’s off like a shot back to the academy.

* * *

Later that day it was Jaskier’s turn again, he was given the easy trips; his visits were planned after all his lessons had finished for the day as both he and Aiden agreed that, surprisingly, his Music Therapy degree was a tad harder than Aidens Aerospace Engineering degree, and he needed the extra time at school if he was going to keep his perfect grades up, although Aiden bragged that it was because his freerunning and parkour skills were superior so he could get to and from the store faster, which subsequently resulted in a wrestling match on the floor of the main area of their dorm, much to the disdain of their suitemates.

Jaskier took his time getting to the little store, worn out from a full day of lectures, he found a little comfort in going to the book and coffee store. 

When he gets in he collapses into one of the chairs a little further back than he usually sits, finally looking up the counter to see the same man as before, Lambert, if he recalls correctly. The man seems to be giving him an annoyed look but Jaskier can see the slight concern laced into his features. Nice to know the bastard does actually care, even after he’d only met him once.   
  
“You gonna order?” Ah right, he should probably order a drink with a lot of caffeine if he wanted to stay awake.   
  
“Oh yes, sorry for my boorishness, I didn't even say hello. I'm Jaskier by the way” He’s a bit tired today, his usual eloquence only just there.   
  
“Well, Jaskier, what are you ordering?” Yes, the man was definitely being nicer today, if there was one impression that he got from their first interaction it was that this man swore more in one sentence than most people did in a week.   
  
“Can I please get a large vanilla latte with extra caramel and whipped cream, steamed, with whole milk and 7 shots of espresso with extra whipped cream and raspberry drizzle on top?” Jaskier knew it was a ridiculous order but even in his current tired state he was still set in his mission to be memorable and judging by the way Lambert ran his hand over his face, it was working but surprisingly the older man didn’t object, only turning to make the drink. 

A few seconds later he brings a drink out surprising Jaskier with his haste. He picks up the drink immediately and tries to down it in one, but it only takes him a few seconds to realize that this is _definitely_ not his drink. Just about managing to suppress the urge to spit the drink onto the floor, he very reluctantly swallows the vile drink.   
  
“What the actual fuck was that?!” The horrible taste still on his tongue, was that peppermint and _pumpkin spice?! “_ Why the fuck would you give me that?!”   
  
“Because it wasn’t your fucking drink dumbass! Although I’m glad you got rid of it, it was a fucking peppermint pumpkin spice mocha.”   
  
“Why the fuck did you give me a _peppermint pumpkin spice mocha_?! You fucking prick!” Jaskier squawks, the taste doesn't seem to be going anywhere any time soon and he feels absolutely betrayed by the barista whom he thought he may be starting to form some sort of connection with. 

“I told you, it wasn’t your drink! Fucking hell, I hadn’t even been in the kitchen for ten seconds, how the fuck did you think I made your equally as horrific drink in that time?!” And the mildly obsessive swearing is back, maybe the man isn’t as considerate as Jaskier previously thought.

Jaskier opens his mouth to protest but Lambert beats him to it. 

“No, don’t fucking say anything just let me finish your drink then crawl back to wherever you came from and go the fuck to sleep,” It takes a few minutes but Lambert comes back out of the kitchen holding Jaskiers drink, “I only added three shots of espresso in the hopes that you can get some damn rest.” Jaskier just nods offering the man a small smile before walking back to the dorm. He was right, he _does_ like this man. 

Even if he is a fucking prick.

* * *

"I'm going to have to start going at night." Jaskier declares, slamming the timetable down on top of Aiden's calculus book. Aiden jumps a mile high at the noise and shoots him a sleepy glare.

"Yo-Wha? Jas? Sugarmuffin. S'Three A.M." His eyes dart to the clock hanging slightly crooked on their wall. "Why are you up? Why'm I up? Why'd you wake me up?" Aiden groans, hands rubbing feebly at the dried spit on his cheek.

"He's obviously not working mornings or afternoons, so he _must_ be working evenings. I don't know why I didn't catch it sooner. We've practically been at this for over a week now and I haven't seen my darling love since that first time." Jaskier sighs dramatically and pulls the timetable back to his chest, clutching it like some sort of southern belle would a handkerchief. "Triss took me there when it was late. I should have remembered."

Aiden blinks and blinks again, trying to follow along with his best friend's three a.m. romance ramblings. It's not working at all. "Dumpling, my brain is literally not comprehending words right now. Have you slept at all?"

"What, of course not, who needs sleep when the man of my dreams is out there just a day within reach?" Jaskier's fingers brush against Aiden's hair and Aiden sighs, standing up from his desk. Several of his vertebrae pop as he turns toward his friend.

"Jask, sweetheart, I love you, but holy shit do I think you overdid it on the extra espresso today." Aiden pulls him toward one of the beds and lays him down, climbing in behind him.

"But, I needed it! I had to study, four classes had extra reading. There was a paper I needed to finish, which I did by the way, and then the timetable. I filled the rest of it out, which was how I figured out what we're missing." Jaskier rambles off as Aiden adjusts the pillow under them and pulls the blanket around them.

"Four classes, _oh_ _Jaskier._ " Aiden's arm pulls the brunette closer and he goes limp in his arms.

"S'okay. I finished. I even did more." Jaskier mumbles into the blanket. Aiden resists the urge to _'tsk'_ or make any noise really when he yawns right after. He could have woken him up for company, but he wouldn't be Jaskier if he had done that.

Before anything else can be added to the conversation light snoring starts up next to him and Aiden can feel his own eyes closing again. Three in the fucking morning. He better get some damn Cinnabon out of this.


	4. The One Where Jaskier Makes a Mess of Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day goes much the same as any other, with one exception, well two. The first is that Aiden gets Cinnabon for breakfast, damn good Cinnabon. The second is that instead of doing their usual recon of daytime/afternoon, Jaskier decides to go in the evening. It's a bit ridiculous as far as plans go, seeing as he really needs to be studying tonight, and honestly (he can be honest with himself on this) he won't study if he sees his future husband, his stars and moon, the very air he breathes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody ask for more Eskel interaction??

The next day goes much the same as any other, with one exception, well two. The first is that Aiden gets Cinnabon for breakfast, damn good Cinnabon. The second is that instead of doing their usual recon of daytime/afternoon, Jaskier decides to go in the evening. It's a bit ridiculous as far as plans go, seeing as he really needs to be studying tonight, and honestly (he can be honest with himself on this) he won't study if he sees his future husband, his stars and moon, the very air he breathes.

Aiden even offers to go in his stead, to scope it all out beforehand so he can finish his studying for Professor De Vries, but well, even if Aiden went, Jaskier knows he wouldn't be able to focus on his work while waiting for answers from him. The brunette barely makes it through his last class before he's back in the dorms and showering away the smell of stale lecture hall air. He takes the time to use his new cinnamon orange body wash and scrubs his hair thoroughly with his shampoo. No one likes a guy that smells like he spends all his free time in the professor's office.

Jaskier dresses himself up in one of his newer shirts; floral-patterned lace, with delicate long sleeves, and a boat neck collar over tight dark wash jeans. He throws on a bit of mascara and eyeshadow to make his eyes really pop, the eyes are the windows to the soul after all, and grabs a jacket (Aiden's leather one, he won't really mind). One more once over in the mirror by the bedroom door, a quick picture to his best friend, and Jaskier is off. A reminder to his brain that cobblestone and heels really do not mix well, no sir. At least he looks cute. Eskel better think so too.

Jaskier has to stop his purposeful strides when he gets to the front of the shop so that he might have a mini freak out.

From: Little Boy Blue

To: Catastrophe

Wht if he actly isnt tht nice?

From: Catastrophe

To: Little Boy Blue

Your dream guy uv bn pinin ovr? Right. Im sure hes crazy

From: Little Boy Blue

To: Catastrophe

Wht if hes actly a bigot n he hates my outfit or smthn

From: Catastrophe 

To: Little Boy Blue

Thn we egg his car, buy some vodka, GET FUCKED, and forgt im

From: Catastrophe 

To: Little Boy Blue

Stop Stalling~

Jaskier clicks his tongue and shoves his phone back in his pocket, silently cursing Aiden out for being both helpful and no help at all. It was true, he didn't really think Eskel was anything less than nice...still. A deep breath in and out and Jaskier pushes the door to the establishment open with considerably less force than he would normally. It's not very full today, probably because of what day of the week it is. With the weekend so close, students were probably less likely to hang around in the evening. Jaskier turns toward the counter ready to interact with whoever it may be, hoping for who he really wants it to be, when-

"Jaskier? That's your name isn't it?" And oh isn't his voice just as deep and gorgeous as last time. Jaskier immediately melts into it. "I hope it is. Would be really embarrassing to call out a name and have it be the wrong one." Eskel keeps talking, unaware of Jaskier's current liquid-brain state. The older man has a faint smile on his face, waiting patiently for some sort of answer.

"Jaskier?" Eskel questions again, a little awkwardly, when no answer is forthcoming. The brunette is still standing there a little starstruck. Maybe he needs some sort of assistance? Or worse...His name wasn't Jaskier. The tone snaps the younger man out of the haze he'd sunk into.

"I-yes-me. That's me, Jaskier. It's so good to see you again, handsome." He stumbles over his words a little but gives Eskel a bright smile, one that sends him into a bit of his own shock.

"It's good to see you as well. You haven't been in since the last time, have you? I thought you wouldn't come back." Eskel sounds the slightest bit upset and Jaskier isn't sure if he's meant to take that in a casual way or the way he really, really wants to. Eskel isn't willing to give any indication in either direction. Jaskier is just a patron.

"I'm really sorry, darling. I've just had so many things I've been trying to do, a whole plan I had in the works with my friend finally ended up working out, so-" It's better not to lie to the older man, besides Jaskier is excited. He's here, talking to Eskel, and they haven't been interrupted by someone trying to order yet.

"Oh? Anything to do with your outfit?" Eskel gives him a once over, cheeks just barely tinting pink. Jaskier looks pretty, he probably has a date later, attractive man that he is. The barely-there blush is enough for Jaskier to give him a little smile and the slightest, happy shoulder wiggle.

"Maybe, do you like it? It's new. I thought it looked so pretty and I just had to have it, plus it matched a pair of shoes I owned already." Jaskier points excitedly down at the floral-patterned pumps on his feet. Eskel hadn't made any crude remarks yet and that was basically acceptance for this right?

"I-Yes. Very pretty." Eskel nods slowly, eyes staying glued to Jaskier for a second more before he shakes himself out of it and clears his throat. "Anyway, what did you want to order, Jaskier?" He repeats in his head that Jaskier is just a patron, probably has a date later.

Jaskier blushes at the unintentional compliment before tapping at his chin. He already knows he's going to pick something insane, but it needs to be something he can at least swallow down this time. He does have to try and do a little bit of work...and work requires caffeine. 

"Pretty please, can I get a large caramel latte with six pumps of caramel, five pumps of vanilla, four pumps of cinnamon dolce, three pumps of butter pecan, and two extra shots of espresso. Oh, do you have energy packets here, darling?" Jaskier smiles innocently, eyelashes fluttering the slightest bit.

Eskel's face is doing that stern, worried thing it did the first time, and oh how it's making Jaskier’s heart flutter. "Jaskier, that's a lot of sugar. Are you sure that's what you'd like?" Eskel already feels like he needs to say no to this drink. What is this drink? Who came up with this? This is going to kill the man in front of him before he even makes it to his date.

'Gods, he sounds so concerned. It's so precious. I might swoon.'

Jaskier reaches out and pats one of Eskel's forearms. "You're so sweet, darling, worrying about me. I have a lot of schoolwork I need to finish and this is the easiest way to stay up and energized."

Eskel still doesn't look convinced, but now his eyes are caught on Jaskier's slender wrist and thin fingers that are still touching him. The man doesn't move from under his hand. "As long as you'll sleep after whatever your plans are." Eskel rings out the purchase and goes about making the drink. By the time it's finished, Jaskier has made his way over to the bookshelves.

He picks up ' _Buy Yourself the Lingerie_ ' and ' _Theories of Attraction_ ' before heading back over to where Eskel is standing with his drink, holding it in front of him like it has killed his prized goldfish. The expression makes a laugh try to bubble its way out of Jaskier's throat.

"Handsome, I'd like to buy these too, please." Jaskier holds them up in front of him so that they practically frame him. He smiles as serenely as possible and waits for what kind of reaction might come. If it's not a favorable one, then he won't do this again.

Eskel turns red when he reads the covers and looks at the blue-eyed man between them. Jaskier couldn't possibly realize what he's doing. Maybe he needs them for a course on gender studies? Or...his date? His date was definitely a lucky one if that was the case.

"Yes, uh...Let me just...I'll-Did you want a bag for...these?" Where did all his eloquence go? He's too old to be acting like this. Jaskier gives him the most sunshine-y, grateful smile possible.

"Oh, if you would be so kind, darling. I wouldn't want them to get ruined. These are important books after all." Eskel nods his head and grabs a bag from under the counter while ringing the books up. Jaskier's thoughts turn to what other books he can buy. Obviously not sexual books all the time. He'd overwhelm the poor dear.

"Thirty-four dollars even for these." Eskel goes to hand him the bag and Jaskier's fingers brush along his when he grabs it. His fingers are calloused, which doesn't fit at all with the rest of him and makes Eskel curious. Just a patron.

"Thank you, handsome. Now, I've got some major studying to do. Hopefully, I don't get distracted by anything." Jaskier winks and Eskel's eyebrows furrow. Is he going to get distracted by his books? Is this lack of studying going to be his fault?

Jaskier walks away, a slight sway to his hips, before Eskel gets the chance to ask. The first thing the brunette does when he sits at his table is set his drink down next to his newly acquired books. Then he pulls out his phone.

From: Little Boy Blue

To: Catastrophe

Hes just as beautiful as last time

From: Catastrophe

To: Little Boy Blue

Pic?

Jaskier looks back over to the counter to see Eskel helping another customer and snaps a quick picture of him holding ' _Anne of Green Gables_ '.

From: Little Boy Blue

To: Catastrophe

MyFutureHusband.jpeg

From: Catastrophe 

To: Little Boy Blue

👍 Still sxy. Why r thy all sxy? Dd he like your clothes?

From: Catastrophe 

To: Little Boy Blue

Bro. Answer me.

From: Little Boy Blue

To: Catastrophe

He is the very Air I wish to breathe. Eyes as mesmerizing as a sunrise. Heart as pure as a mountain stream. I wish nothing more than to stay in his presence for all my time on this earth and for all my time hereafter. A rare jewel among the cruel world of man. I desire only to give him my most tender-hearted affections.

From: Catastrophe 

To: Little Boy Blue

So...He liked the outfit thn?

From: Little Boy Blue

To: Catastrophe

Your gonna ignore tht poetry??? He blushed. I knw it

From: Catastrophe 

To: Little Boy Blue

Im gld. Nw, try n study?? Or youll b dead on your feet tonite

Jaskier frowns and looks back over at the counter where Eskel is cleaning down parts of the glass and wood. Aiden was right. He really did need to study. Another all-nighter would probably put him out for a day or two and he can't afford that.

From: Little Boy Blue

To: Catastrophe

Yh, Ill try. You wnt sushi fr dinner?

From: Catastrophe 

To: Little Boy Blue

Im pickin up doner kebabs, cl?

From: Little Boy Blue

To: Catastrophe

Yh, cool 👍<3

Jaskier pulls out one of his books, ' _Psychopathology in Clinical Foundations_ ', which had been gibberish to him last year, but now he vaguely understood and flips toward the fifth chapter. He was right about not being able to focus. Even with the drink as over-sugared as it is, he feels like all he can focus on is Eskel. Eskel's voice calling out names. Eskel's hand movements out of the corner of his eye as he motions a person over for their drink. Eskel's laugh when someone, that must be a regular, makes him laugh. 

He spills his drink all over himself and his current page at the sound of the laughter.

"Mother fu-No! Oh! Oh no!" At least he'd bought his edition, but his poor shirt...and oh fuck, ow, the drink. Jaskier lurches from the table.

The noise disrupts the shop and the few customers try to help him clear his table. Eskel is by his side within seconds and really when did the man even move? Did he jump the counter or something? Ow. Jaskier goes to peel the shirt away from his torso, regretting wearing lace, but Eskel stops him.

"Slow, here." And that is so not the way Jaskier wanted Eskel saying those words to him. Eskel pulls the shirt up carefully and hisses under his breath. "I'm going to have to take you to the back room." Oh look, more words he wasn't expecting in this context. Damn it all.

"You have a backroom?" Jaskier really is trying to flirt, but seriously, his chest is kind of more than red and that is so not sexy. Fuck him, Aiden is going to be pissed.

"There's a storeroom and an office too. The backroom is more like a breakroom. We have a medical kit up there. Vesemir keeps it stocked up." Eskel explains. He's trying to keep Jaskier’s mind off the burn while pulling him toward the kitchen first for a clean cloth and cold water, have to cool it down, and then up the stairs.

Jaskier is pulled into the center of the breakroom and Eskel presses the wet compress into his hand for him to hold against his collarbone and down while he goes to grab the medical kit. Jaskier dutifully holds it close, trying not to squirm at the sharp sting of it. Instead, he tries to focus on the area around him.

The room has couches, a coffee table, a television, and a bookshelf of what seem like personal books and other items. There's no medical kit around, but Eskel is walking back with a chest that, Gods, looks like his great-great-great-grandparents may have owned it. Is that their medical kit? Why on earth-

"I'm going to need to put some stuff on your burn and wrap it up after." Eskel looks him over and swallows. Just a patron. A hurt patron. Jaskier smiles sweetly at him.

"Touch me all you want Eskel." Look, if he is going to deal with some hideous burns for a while and potentially deal with an upset Aiden...and Oh Gods, if Triss finds out- then he may as well enjoy his infatuation touching him innocently and getting to flirt with him.

"I-Yes-Well...Just, just don't move. Okay, Jaskier?" The man is far too accepting. What if Eskel wasn't a trustworthy person? He is, but what if he wasn't. Eskel sighs and sets about taking the compress away and applying one of Vesemir's homemade burn ointments. Jaskier hisses and jerks when he does it which makes him stop.

"Sorry, it's my first time handsome." Jaskier huffs out, settling back down as the ointment starts to spread out into cooling tingles, erasing the heat.

Eskel blinks and almost drops the tube. He obviously meant getting a burn. The poor man, having his first burn being such a big one, still-What a way to phrase that.

"Okay-uh-So, since this is your first time," Eskel clears his throat, "I need you to raise your arms a little so I can wrap the burn easier. We're going to use gauze, nothing that will stick." It is so much easier to try and go into a teaching mode with this, especially when Jaskier listens and raises his arms. Wow, his muscles are a lot firmer than they look when he's clothed. Focus. Jaskier would not appreciate those thoughts. He is a patron and you don't think that about customers.

Jaskier stands patiently, wiggling only the slightest amount (which is truly an accomplishment) while Eskel wraps around his shoulder, down, and then around. Now that the burn has numbed somewhat, it sort of tickles. At least he doesn't start to giggle or squirm away until Eskel sticks the bandage to itself and steps back. Eskel stares for a few seconds, lips pursed and eyebrows scrunched like he's trying to decide on something or figure something out. The longer he stares the more it starts to make Jaskier want to fidget.

"Eskel, you are very focused on my chest right now…" The brunette looks down, he's still red around the bandage.

"Oh, sorry." Eskel looks the bandage over one more time and nods his head. "I think it's covering everything. I think your shirt is probably not a good idea to wear again over your new bandage though." He looks down at the pile of lace crumpled on the floor. Jaskier will mourn it. There's no way that drink is going to come out, no matter how many washes.

"It's cool I guess, I've walked shirtless back to campus before." Jaskier sort of shrugs. Eskel opens his mouth to reply, but seems to think better of it, scrunching his nose slightly. He does not need to think about Jaskier walking back to campus half-naked in heels. Anyway, it is cold outside, it's basically autumn. Did the man want to catch a cold? No, this was not happening on his watch.

"I have an extra sweater. It'll be a little big on you, but you won't freeze and it'll keep your bandages clean." That was dumb reasoning and based on the dumbstruck expression on Jaskier's face, he knew it too.

"I-Yes. Thank you so much, darling. I wouldn't want to catch a cold." Jas blushes. Eskel grabs a sweater from one of the couches and hands it over to him, careful not to make Jaskier stretch too much. It's big, is the first thing Jaskier notices. He doesn't even have to put it on to realize that. It's a fisherman sweater and Eskel must have worn it a lot with how soft it is. Red is definitely his color.

Jaskier bunches the sweater up and puts his head and arms through. It drops to his mid-thigh when he lets it go. That makes him smile. They may be closer in height right now, but Eskel was definitely still bigger than him.

"Thank you. I'll bring it back when I'm done with it." Never. Eskel makes a noise in his throat like he's agreeing, but his eyes keep drifting between Jaskiers' collar bones that the sweater isn't covering well and the sweater mittens he currently has.

"Is it comfortable? I mean, my brother Lambert might have something here that's closer to your size if you'd prefer something that fits better?"

"No!" Jaskier coughs into one of the sleeves awkwardly and continues talking at a calmer volume. He absolutely, one-hundred percent does not want to wear Lambert's clothing. "No, thank you. This is really soft, and it feels really good. It's not restrictive. Anything tighter might be?"

"Oh, alright then. As long as you're comfortable. Now, I think it'd probably be a good idea if you went home and maybe took some painkillers or something. That's going to hurt in a while." The older man grimaces like he can feel the burn personally. Jaskier isn't ready to leave yet, but Eskel's right and he can always come back tomorrow.

By the time they get back down the stairs, his bag and books have been cleaned up, assumingly by the nice older couple sitting in the corner. He assumes as much since they're the first people up and asking if he's alright. Eskel leaves him with a goodbye so that he can get back to the counter and Jaskier grabs all his things.

"Can I take your picture again, handsome?" Jaskier grins, waving his phone to the side of him. "You basically are my hero, you know."

Eskel turns to look over at Jaskier, lips tilting in the smallest frown before he nods. He's not a hero, but if Jaskier wants a picture, well-

"Great!" Jaskier is moving as close as he can get with the counter between them to take a picture of the two of them together, practically placing his face next to Eskel's and pulling him in carefully before he takes the picture. They're both blushing in it. "Thank you! I'm going to go take my medicine now, but thank you again for the books and the coffee I didn't get to drink."

* * *

Jaskier is downing a glass of water and popping two pain killers when Aiden walks through the door with their dinner and some kind of weird orange-carrot juice that he swears is delicious. Honestly, Jaskier is sure it's a crime to drink it, but he isn't going to say anything.

"Babycakes! I brought food!" He has a large grin on his face, exuberance all too clear on his person, "Please, do tell me how your date went." Aiden's excited, overacting turns into puzzlement when he looks Jaskier over and sets the food off to the side.

"...Are you-That isn't what you wore today. Are you wearing his clothes?" There's a barely controlled glee starting to show in his eyes. Oh, this was going to be good.

"Oh, oh yeah. My shirt got totally ruined. He got me naked and I got to see the back room." Jaskier grins and gives Aiden his flirtiest wink.

Aiden gasps, half theatrics, a hand clutching over his heart. "Dollface, I mean this with complete love. Holy shit, you're a slut, giving it up before the wedding. You should be ashamed."

Jas snorts and waves a hand, brushing off the insult. Not even a real insult coming from him. "No, no, Kitten. This was all platonic. I swear on my mother's one-of-a-kind rose gold Bentley. I just like fucking with you."

"So, you didn't fuck your future husband in a break room? I mean, a missed opportunity, really."

"My good sir, I will have you know that I was a completely perfect little angel the entire time and didn't try to proposition him once." Jaskier's hands go to his hips, the sweater mittens flop, and Aiden lets out a chuckle.

"Okay then, how, my dear Cuddlemuffin, did you end up naked in a break room with your beloved? Inquiring minds would like to know." Aiden goes to grab his drink, twisting the cap and bringing it to his lips.

"About that, I'm gonna need you to rewrap my chest later...I may have burnedmyselfwhenIgotdistracted." Jaskier mumbles, hand going to cover his mouth. Aiden chokes on the drink and immediately moves to check Jaskier's chest while coughing up the juice.

"You. Are." A splutter. "A. Moron." He presses a hand to the edge of it and frowns deeply. "Is it bad?"

"No, maybe? He put some weird cream stuff on it and it doesn't hurt, so- I'm solid. No worries." Jaskier bats at Aiden's hand and moves toward the food.

"Did you at least get to study, Jaskier?" Aiden sounds serious. Oh no.

Jaskier sheepishly holds up the ruined copy of his book. "I have to go by the bookshop tomorrow, but I got some other books. I mean, they don't have anything to do with anything. I do still have a paper to write for another class, but that's next week, I mean, I could finish it tonight, so maybe-"

"Jaskier. We're sleeping tonight, okay?"

"I- Yeah. Okay. Doners, right? Did you go to the Turkish place or the German one? Because if it was that high-end one on South you know they're terrible and you should be ashamed, you bitch."

"Not a bitch, you ass. I got the ones near the park from the little stand. The cheap ones. Eat before they get cold. And you're the bitch. Bitch."


	5. The One Where Geralt Puts His Foot in His Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel needs to double-check the inventory because someone, not naming names, decided Lambert should do the inventory count and place their order.
> 
> That white-haired someone also thought it was fine if nobody checked the invoice.
> 
> And this is why everyone tells you not to go into business with your family because if he brings it up to Lambert that he fucked up he’s going to throw the biggest of bitch fits and proclaim that he’s never helping out at the shop again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a topic comes up in this chapter that might make people feel uncomfortable but it's a topic that I feel is prevalent and so here we are.

Eskel needs to double-check the inventory because someone, not naming names, decided Lambert should do the inventory count and place their order.

That white-haired someone also thought it was fine if nobody checked the invoice.

And this is why everyone tells you not to go into business with your family because if he brings it up to Lambert that he fucked up he’s going to throw the biggest of bitch fits and proclaim that he’s never helping out at the shop again.

And if he brings it up with Geralt then he gets the silent treatment that shouldn’t really hurt because Geralt doesn’t talk that much anyway, but still stings.

Between a rock and a hard place really. 

Eskel is finally finalizing their invoice order for their usual supplier when someone knocks on the door of the office. 

“Come in.” He doesn’t bother checking to see who it is because he works with his family. 

And sure enough, there’s Geralt’s boorish grunt, “We still have that ban list?” It should be a reason for alarm because Geralt’s never added anyone to the list, it’s mostly been Lambert and on one occasion that he doesn’t like to think about, himself.

“Yeah, do I dare ask why?” Eskel glances up from the stack of papers on the desk and, oh boy, Geralt is blushing.

Such a strange sight but Eskel’s been cooped up in the stockroom and the office all day and is absolutely about to take the opportunity to badger Geralt before his shift at the front end of the shop.

Geralt grumbles at the sight of the smug grin on Eskel’s face and reluctantly sits at the other remaining chair in the office, “There’s this guy.” Well isn’t that familiar, Eskel knows a guy too. He hopes it’s not the same guy. 

He  _ really _ hopes it’s not the same guy.

“He’s been coming in a lot and talking to me, trying to know my schedule and shit. I think he’s trying to plan a heist and rob us, work out our schedules.”

Eskel can’t help it, he bursts out into laughter, “Geralt, did it occur to you that this guy is trying to flirt with you? Trying to rob us, seriously have you been hitting the mysteries and crime section again, you know how paranoid those books make you.”

Geralt pinches the bridge of his nose as he waits for Eskel to quit it, “I’m not paranoid, I just. You don’t think it’s weird that every time he’s here he tries to make small talk with me? I think he took my picture when I wasn’t looking, but I’m not too sure about that one.”

The more and more Geralt describes this mystery man the more and more it sounds like Jaskier. Jaskier with his freely-given grins and truly horrifying coffee concoctions. Eskel wants to believe that Jaskier came back for  _ him _ but maybe he was coming back for Geralt? He  _ is  _ considered the most attractive of the three brothers. And what would happen if Jaskier found out Geralt wasn't interested? Would he never grace the shop with his charming presence again?

“Any reason you can’t just tell this guy that you’re not interested in conversation with anyone, including him?” Eskel starts tapping his pen to the desk in a repetitive motion, the sound of it soothing some hindbrain need. “What’s his name anyway, maybe I’ll recognize him and can warn him off for you?” Geralt may be in his twenties but Eskel will always see him as his shy little brother who, for the life of him, couldn’t talk to strangers. 

“Aiden. His name is Aiden.”

_ Oh, thank gods. _

Why is it such a relief to hear that it isn’t Jaskier?

Either way, he doesn’t recognize the name and if Geralt doesn’t want to explain to  _ Aiden _ that he’s never going to be interested then Eskel will take care of it like he always does and put Aiden on the ban list.

“I’m going to need a description of him so we can kick him out next time, alright?”

Geralt’s sigh of relief is so minuscule Eskel can barely see it but it still makes him feel good for being able to take care of this problem for Geralt.

Geralt grabs a post-it note from it’s designated spot on the desk and starts jotting down and speaking, “He’s about my height, shoulder-length dark hair, undercut, dark skin,  and green eyes.” 

“Okay, well, next time Lamb or I see him we’ll let him know that he’s no longer welcome here.” 

* * *

“What do you mean I’m no longer welcome here?!?!”

**“** Exactly what it sounds like,” Despite desperately wanting to avoid this conversation, Geralt isn’t going to back down, he’s far too stubborn for that, “Please leave before I have to remove you from the premises.”   
  
Aiden stands his ground, putting his hands on his hips and pouting, fully knowing how much he resembles his best friend. “At least tell me  _ why? _ ” He can’t believe this, all he wants to do is help his boy pull a barista and now he’s being treated like a criminal.   
  
“Hmm.” Struggling to find the right words, Geralt moves around the counter standing in front of the younger man seemingly trying to intimidate him into leaving however Aiden refuses to leave before he learns why.    
  
“Come on, tell me! I can't be  _ that  _ bad,” Aiden is bordering on outrage, he's only been here a few times and has only tried to make polite small talk. Sure he was being a little flirty but he wanted to seem disarming and- oh OH! A shit-eating grin appears on Aiden’s face, honestly scaring Geralt a little. “Do I make you uncomf-”   
  
Aiden is abruptly cut off by a very abrasive, “I’m ace,” from Geralt, startling him. He has only heard Geralt speak rarely, more often than not gaining incredulous looks from the man for his conversation topics and outrageous drink choices, in the short time that he had started visiting. Until it hits him, ' _ he thinks I've been trying to flirt with him!'  _ Suddenly everything makes so much more sense as Aiden dissolves into a fit of laughter remembering all the times Geralt has looked like he wanted to say something when Aiden was babbling but always holding his tongue. That's kind of sweet, he didn’t want to hurt his feelings. Although, he did also want to get him banned from the shop.   
  
Geralt is seemingly also startled by Aidens unusual response to the reveal of his sexuality but continues nonetheless, “And we think you may be planning something.” 

Now  _ that  _ confuses Aiden.

“The only thing I'm planning is how to get your bro’s dick sucked by my bro." The silence that follows the accidental announcement is deafening, Aiden immediately regretting his words because ‘ _Fuck, Jaskier is gonna kill him when he finds out’_.

“Alright.” ‘ _ Wait, what???’  _ Geralt moves away from where he was standing in front of Aiden, back to his usual position behind the counter.   
  
“Huh?” Aiden is suitably confused, still rooted where he is in mild shock “Did you just say ‘Alright’?” 

“Yes.” Geralt pulls out a pen and starts crossing lines onto a piece of paper, presumably removing Aiden from the ban list.   
  
“As in ‘alright, I’m going to tell my brother and stop us’ alright or ‘alright, I’ll stay out of your way’ alright? Wow, that was a lot of alrights.” Aiden is well aware he’s started rambling but he needs to know whether ‘ _ operation hot barista _ ’ is ruined or not. Jaskier will be devastated if he finds out Aiden ruined it for him. He would no doubt get the silent treatment for a month because Jaskier is dedicated to grudges like the petty bitch he is.

Okay, yes, Geralt is objectively hot, but he’s also terrifying when he glares and says, “Alright as in stop worrying about it.”

Aiden pretends to zipper his lips and nods, “You got it, dude. Now if you can make me a large iced dark chocolate mocha with hmmm, what do I want today, uh six pumps of vanilla syrup, three pumps of caramel syrup, and can I get sprinkles on top if you have it?”

Geralt’s face scrunches up as he listens to Aiden’s order, but he nods and gives Aiden his total, and starts to make the outrageous order. Aiden starts to tap on the counter while he waits for Geralt to come back. Unfortunately, he zones out and is disrupted from his tapping when Geralt places his drink on the counter next to his hands. There’s rainbow sprinkles decorating the top of his drink and Aiden smiles, he thought his request would’ve been ignored in the name of preventing him from having extra sugar, but here they are.

“Sorry.” Geralt doesn’t meet his eyes, “About accusing you of well,” he struggles to get the words out, “you know, the planning? It was kinda-”

“Racist?”

Geralt’s face burns red, “I didn’t mean anything by it, it’s just that you kept asking about my brothers and our schedules and when the shop was most empty, what was I supposed to think?”

Aiden takes a sip of his drink, “I don’t know, maybe that I was trying to set up your brother and my friend, hmmm?” He places his drink back down, “If you wanted to make it up to me, you could help us with our plan. You know, drop hints to your gorgeous thick-headed brother? Pay for our drinks because really, coming around here every day has started to take a toll on my wallet.”

“For you and your friend?” Geralt lifts an eyebrow, “Is your friend the one who also orders the really sugary drinks?”

“Got it in one.” Aiden taps on the counter once more, “And Geralt, about the profiling? Listen, real talk, you’re not the first to do it to me, and you certainly won’t be the last, but,” he pauses his tapping, “Do it again and I will cut a bitch, capiche?” He holds out a pinky towards him and Geralt reluctantly lifts his own and they briefly intertwine before dropping away.

“Okay! Now that that’s all settled, is Eskel single and is he looking for a boyfriend, preferably one about this tall with really pretty eyes?”

* * *

Eskel works with his brothers, and yet he doesn’t see them every day, which is fine, because gods know he certainly needs a break from them time to time. 

So when Geralt texts him that he’s coming over to his place he lets out a groan and places a bookmark in the book he was reading. He tries to tidy the place, not that it’s that messy, but Scorpion’s toys are spread out over the floor and he doesn’t want Geralt to trip, so he places them back in the toy chest (not his own toy chest that he keeps in his closet). 

Eskel looks around the living room, finds it tidy enough for his standards and sits back down on the couch only to have to stand up again when Geralt rings the doorbell. Scorpion is barking up a storm and Eskel has to push him away from the door to open it. 

"You could just text me when you're outside," Eskel starts off. Geralt at least looks sheepish with a brown paper bag in hand, "You have a dog, you know what they're like when the door rings" Eskel continues, letting Geralt set the bag down to pull out two tall cans of beer and place them in the fridge. 

They both move from the kitchen back to the living room, Scorpion following behind trying desperately to sniff Geralt's leg, the dog hops up next to him when he sits on the couch begging for pets that Geralt gives in to. 

Eskel sits in the armchair to Geralt's right, "So what brings you here?" 

Geralt’s always been taciturn, so Eskel’s used to the silence while Geralt comes up with what he wants to say, "I was wrong," he clears his throat, "about banning Aiden. I took him off the ban list."

Eskel's brows furrow, "You sure? He didn't say something to you did he? Because I can supervise during your shift and scare him off."

Geralt grumbles, and drops his head into his hands, "No, he was being a wingman for his friend." His ears are bright red and Eskel has the urge to coo at him. 

Wingman though? It's a bit strange, but Eskel has heard weirder, he opens his mouth to ask Geralt what else he had learned before Geralt beats him to it. 

"I'm not telling you who he was wingmanning for, didn't get a name." Geralt peeks at him through his fingers, "Probably should've asked, huh?" 

Eskel pats his head, "Probably, but I won't hold it to you." He stands up, cracking his back as he does so with a groan, "Well I think those beers are chilled enough, you wanna order some pizza?" Geralt looks at him with wide eyes so Eskel takes it as a no, "Nevermind, I think I have the app, I can do it."

He heads toward the kitchen, stopping in the doorway, "You can invite Lambert too, make it a boy's night." Geralt grunts, a yes from him, and Eskel smiles to himself and prepares for a night of drunken shenanigans.


	6. The One Where Jaskier Takes One Step Forward and Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So I somehow managed to get Geralt in on the situation." Aiden starts off, his fingers tapping away at his laptop, Jaskier doesn't say anything so he continues, "I say managed, but really I just used white guilt against him and ta-da." 
> 
> Still nothing. 
> 
> "We can also get free drinks from him now because his guilt complex is miles-wide." The silence from Jaskier is concerning so Aiden looks away from his laptop screen to see what he's doing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a week late, ran out of buffer chapters with the last update, so expect new chapters every two weeks from now on. 
> 
> In other news, don't take fast track classes because they will kill your motivation.
> 
> Shoutout to the witchers of color server who gave me the confidence in writing about a certain topic in this chapter!

"So I somehow managed to get Geralt in on the situation." Aiden starts off, his fingers tapping away at his laptop, Jaskier doesn't say anything so he continues, "I say managed, but really I just used white guilt against him and ta-da." 

Still nothing. 

"We can also get free drinks from him now because his guilt complex is miles-wide." The silence from Jaskier is concerning so Aiden looks away from his laptop screen to see what he's doing. 

Poor lamb has his nose stuck in a book, fortunately not one of his textbooks. The cover of the book is a swirl of colors akin to a kaleidoscope, with a heavy script titling it, ' _ Theories of Attraction _ '. Aiden grimaces at the name, he's pretty sure that Jaskier's going to learn nothing from the book and will be upset that he wasted time reading something frivolous instead of doing something important, like paying attention to his best friend. 

Aiden looks for something to toss at him when Jaskier scoffs, “This is ridiculous, why am I reading this?” He flips through several pages, “Did you know you should try to date people that have an opposing color palette from you?” He looks up from the book, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Jaskier drops the book onto his bed and flops down after it, “Is my color palette in opposition to Eskel’s?” 

Aiden snorts, “Honey, I still haven’t met the man, I’ve got no fucking clue.” He launches himself at Jaskier and only gets a smack to the back of his head, nothing he hasn’t had before, “Do you want to go get ice coffee? Geralt's working right now so we can score some free drinks.”

Jaskier sits up abruptly, “Free drinks?” His eyes narrow in suspicion, “ Kitten, what did you do, suck his dick?” 

“You really weren’t paying attention to me earlier, were you?” Aiden pouts and widens his eyes, “Awfully cruel of you, I tell you that we got insider information now and you just,” he fake sobs, “just ignore me like I’m some common pleb.”

Jaskier pushes him off the bed, “You’re not allowed on my bed if your acting is that shitty.”

Aiden groans from the floor, “Well that’s not fair, I’m a stem major.”

“Learn, bitch.”

“Can we still get ice coffee?”

“Fine.”

* * *

  
  


The walk to  _ Wolves and Words _ is so familiar now Jaskier can do it in his sleep. Some of the shop owners recognize him and wave to him as he walks by arm in arm with Aiden. He of course waves back because he’s not rude. 

Plus, it could be his future, after he finishes school, just coming down to his husband’s shop, making friends with all the other owners down the block. 

If he also thinks about getting to wake up to Eskel’s lovely face everyday, well, that’s nobody’s business but his own. 

And while Jaskier would love to daydream about his future, something bothers him about what Aiden had mentioned earlier, despite his misgivings, he actually was paying attention, “Aiden, how did you manage to white guilt him anyway? Is it something I should be concerned about?” Aiden grimaces, so Jaskier continues, “You know I can say something to him, right? I’m not afraid of using my white privilege for the greater good.”

They continue to walk as Aiden mumbles, “Geralt thought I was planning on robbing them because I was asking questions about their schedule and stuff.” He plasters on a smile, “It’s fine now though, we talked it out, you and me get free drinks, and he’s gonna help us on our mission.”

Jaskier stops them in the middle of the sidewalk, letting the other pedestrians pass on by “That’s not fair, I asked Lambert the same questions and they didn’t accuse me of anything!” His brows furrow and his stomach hurts, he knows he can get away with more stuff than Aiden simply based on the fact that he was white, but to be viscerally reminded of it makes him feel like he should be doing  _ something _ .

“Aiden, kitten, I would completely understand if you don’t want to help me with this.” As much as he fantasizes about a future with Eskel, Aiden is his best friend, his family, and he would not put him into situations where he felt uncomfortable, “We don’t ever have to go back there again.”

It’s quiet for a moment while Aiden considers the proposition. He shakes his head and pulls Jaskier into a hug, almost sweeping him off his feet, “Hun, that is real sweet of you, but you don’t have to put your love life aside for me just because these people had some stupid biases.” Aiden lets go of Jaskier, “However, if your man pulls the same shit I will gut him.”

Jaskier tosses his head back to laugh, “I love you, Aiden, and fine, yes, if Eskel ends up being an asshole, which I doubt, then we can go hide his body somewhere.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Aiden grins ferally as they finally arrive at the shop, he opens the door for Jaskier, the bell ringing in the background, and announces his presence, “Gerry, we’re here for free drinkies!”

Geralt turns red as his shoulders rise, “Yay.” His deadpan voice is chilling, but the flush on his face detracts from that. He asks Aiden, “That your, ‘bro?’” He uses finger quotes like the absolute nerd he is.

“Yeah that’s the bro.” He makes his way to the counter while Jaskier pulls away towards one of the shelves of books, he keeps an eye on the two of them to make sure nothing rude happens, “We are here for some of those free drinks you promised,” His shit-eating grin makes Geralt roll his eyes, “Fret not dear Geralt, I just want some ice blonde roast coffee with a shot of vanilla today.” 

At Geralt’s incredulous look he explains, “My teeth are starting to ache from all the sugar and I can’t afford the dentist.” 

Geralt nods solemnly, and looks toward Jaskier who quickly pretends that he wasn’t eavesdropping, “What concoction does he want?” 

Aiden turns around and shouts, “Come order your drink, dumbass!” Jaskier jumps, almost bringing the bookshelf down with him. He gives the pair of them a sheepish grin and walks over to the counter.

“Alright Gerry, I would love it if you could whip me up an ice blended mocha with caramel drizzle and three extra shots of espresso.” 

Geralt narrows his eyes, “I thought you were the weird drinks guy?”

Jaskier chuckles and nudges Aiden’s side, “Yup, that’s us, just a couple of guys who get really fucking weird drinks. But, since these are free, I don’t want to use up too much of y’all’s stock.”

Aiden pipes up, “Yeah! We might be assholes, but we’re not complete dickheads.”

Geralt huffs and shakes his head before heading to the back to get started on their drinks.

Jaskier heads toward the nearest table, dragging the chair so he could sit, “Well he seems nice?” Aiden plops himself in the seat across from him, “Resting bitch face and questionable biases aside, of course.” 

Aiden chuckles, “Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen that man smile once while I’ve been here. Should make a game of it someday, ya know, if the plan works out.”

“You mean  _ when _ it works out.” Jaskier taps on the tabletop emphasizing his point, “This plan is definitely going to work, and with the prissy bitch on our side we can’t go wrong.”

Geralt places their drinks on the table at that moment making the both of them jump, “The prissy bitch has a name.” He pulls out a chair and sits at the table, his stony face giving no indication for his purpose for sitting with them.

Jaskier sneers, “Well excuse me if I don’t exactly like the man who was rude to my best friend. Did he ever apologize to you, Aiden?” Aiden nods his head and takes a sip of his drink. “Next time try to not be a condescending dickhead, okay?”

Geralt avoids eye contact with him, which, fair, but he grumbles out, “My brother likes you.”

What.

“What?” 

Geralt sighs and rubs a hand over his face, “We got drunk the other day and he just started blabbing about the guy who ordered the weird drinks and how he was pretty.” Jaskier could swoon. “Then he started crying because he remembered you were a customer and that it would be inappropriate to ask you out.”

Aiden coos, “Aww, that’s so cute, he has a crush on you.” He nudges Jaskier’s leg, “Should probably hop on that, babe.”

At Geralt’s raised eyebrow, Jaskier gives the spiel, “We’re affectionate best friends, blah blah blah, fuck toxic masculinity, you get the rest. Now, what time does your brother work because I’ve got a question to ask him.”

The bell hanging over the door rings.

“Hey Ger-” Eskel stops, “Am I interrupting something?”

Of course he looks gorgeous today, an olive green flannel buttoned up enough to show off the white t-shirt he has on underneath, his sleeves rolled up to showcase his lovely forearms, his dark wash jeans cling to his thick thighs and Jaskier fights the urge to whimper.

“You’re not interrupting anything, Eskel.” Aiden turns up the charm, “Nice to meet you by the way, I’m Aiden.” 

Eskel walks toward the table, “Aiden? The one that we owe an apology to?” He places a hand on the table, “I am so sorry for how you were treated, if it makes you feel better, I made Geralt do the sensitivity training again.”

Aiden laughs, “Oh you are a treat, and yes that does make me feel better.” He glances at Geralt, “But don’t worry, me and Gerry worked it out. Now, my good friend Jaskier here, has a question for you.”

Eskel blushes when he realizes that Jaskier is here, the both of them red-faced and quiet as they gaze at each other, “Yeah, what can I help you with?”

Jaskier opens his mouth, and closes it right away, he looks at Aiden all lost and helpless, before looking to Eskel once more, “Any new books?”

Eskel’s shoulders drop alongside his face, “I think we got some in, I can go check for you.” He pats Geralt’s shoulder, “Mind watching the counter for a couple more minutes?” And then he turns toward the backroom that Jaskier can paint from memory if he had any skill at it.

Aiden punches his shoulder, “What the fuck was that?” Honestly, Jaskier doesn’t even know, he stares at the door that Eskel left through, and sighs.

The bell rings once more so Geralt stands, and to Jaskier’s astonishment, taps his head, “That’s rough, buddy,” before heading up to meet the customer.

“Can’t believe you’ve done this.” Aiden mumbles, his drink sloshing in his cup as he takes a long sip, “Now I gotta figure out how you can ask him out non-verbally. You think a shirt would work?”

Jaskier is still looking at the door, his lip caught on his teeth.

“I’m gonna get you the most bedazzled shirt in the world, or at least in this city, I’m on a budget.”


End file.
